logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
MPAA/Other
1922-1952 Paramount 1926-variety.jpg|''Variety'' (1925) Paramount-1920s-mppda.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount-mppda-640x480.png Paramount_MPPDA.jpeg Paramount Pictures It's the Old Army Game 1926.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) 200px-CBS Corporation logo svg.png|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, A) VH1 Classic UK-old.png|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, B) Mondex 33d73 250x250.png|''Abraham Lincoln'' (1930) MPPDA2b.jpg|''In Old Santa Fe'' (1934) IMG 2089.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1940) IMG 2083.PNG|Fantasia (1940) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) IMG_2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) mppda1946.png|''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 1946-1967 IMG_2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941, 1950) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) IMG 2082.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1955) IMG 2088.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937, 1956) IMG_2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) 1967-present IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) Vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) Vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) Mpaa logo 2.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) Mpaa logo 3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988) vs180307-022.jpg|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Vs171230-001.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa_logo.png|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) IMG 2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1991) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|''Aladdin'' (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) October_2014_020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) 5632037144 3edc0edeca z.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|''Pocahontas'' (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|''Flubber'' (1997) IMG 1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) IMG 2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2011.PNG|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 943CAC74-C46F-4806-99D3-208195525EF6.png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Lady Tramp 2 Screenshot 2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) IMG 1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Beauty Beast Screenshot 2736.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 1950.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2002) 101 Dalmatians 2 Screenshot 2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) IMG_2038.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) 52298D9E-2F5D-42D1-AB2F-6DF5DDBB7A4B.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2003) (Special Edition) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) IMG 1787.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Picture 2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) Mulan_2_Screenshot_2347.jpg|Mulan 2 (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_0830.PNG IMG_1997.PNG IMG_1883.PNG IMG_1859.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1979.PNG|Cars (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989,2006) vs180210-002.jpg|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES OCEANS (2009).jpg|Oceans (2009) Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES WINGS OF LIFE (2011).jpg|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG 1957.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011) IMG_3225.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) IMG_3226.PNG Vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|''Brave'' (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|''Monsters University'' (2013) IMG_3235.PNG The Little Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|''Planes'' (2013) Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|''Frozen'' (2013) MPAA_IASTE_DOLBY_Fececfdsc_(2014).JPG|Fececfdsc (2014) November 2014 407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) 3B716218-D0CF-4BEC-B050-768AC81EAC7E.png|Ant-Man (2015) Strange Magic Screenshot 2958.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens'' (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|''Zootopia'' (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Finding Dory Screenshot 2843.jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|''The BFG'' (2016) Vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Vs170712-412.jpg|Inner Workings (2016) Angrybirdsmoviefindingdorympaa.png|Angry Birds & Finding Dory (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) Rogue One Screenshot 4004.jpg|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) Vision.png PNG.png Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) download.jpg|Freeway Fury The Movie (2017) Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 3815.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars 3 2017 Screenshot 3023.jpg|''Cars 3'' (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png Coco 2017 Screenshot 3111.jpg|''Coco'' (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi'' (2017) A Winkle In Time 2018 Screenshot 3274.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) IMG 2097.PNG|Incredible 2 (2018) 2018.png|The Hannah Monta Movie (2018) Counterfeit Cat MPAA.png|Counterfeit Cat (2018) MPAA_DOLBY_IASTE_Jacob_Mills_The_Movie_(2018).png|Jacob Mills The Movie (2018) MONTA.png|The Hannah Monta Movie 2 (2019) UP.png WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:Special logos Category:Paramount Pictures